Face Up, Face Down
by Dream the Fox
Summary: A Pikachu and friends go and take on one of the most evilest bad guys they've ever had to face so far. And one Pokemon's life hangs in the out-come of the duel.. R&R and no flames please!


**This is a little one-shot that I felt like doing after I listend to Face Up, Face Down for like days now.. It takes place in my Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh world that I plan on making a story about after this..**

**Now, to clear some things up.. What's typed **_like this _**is just normal thinking.. Well, besides the song being like that.. XD. What's **_"Like this" _**is Thunder and Shade mind-talking. Also, as for the Pokemon who takes Pegasus' place in this, I don't know yet.. I'm still coming up with characters.. **

**Also, I'm pretty sure that I screwed this story up. The battle with Yugi and Pegasus... Eh, I don't remember it. At all. It's been a while since I watched Season 1, okay? So, if I got anything wrong, I'm SORRY. But then again, it's my story, so blah. XD.**

**With that said, let's begin.**

**XXX**

Thunder and the gang stood outside a very large building. The Pikachu grited his teeth. It was time to put things right. They walked inside.

He watched as the Pokemon that stole his brother's soul came walking down the stairs.

_Welcome all my honored guests To the utimate duel of the best of the best At my invitation you come to compete For the honor of suffering the final defeat_

"Ah, Thunder-boy, it's so nice of you and your little friends to join me," the Pokemon chuckled.

_Isn't it grand what I've managed to do_ _By kidnapping those closest to you_ _I've taken their souls to lay on the line_ _In a winner take all duel for all time_

"Give me back my brother's soul!" Thunder growled, sparks appeared from his checks.

"Ah.. I will," the Pokemon chuckled. "If you beat me in our duel."

_Let's play the game I'm sure you all know how But watch yourselves my foolish friends You're all in my world now_

"...Fine.. But, you better not be lying."

"I'm a Pokemon of my word, Thunder-boy."

"Somehow I doubt that," the Pikachu muttered.

_Face up, Face down. Attack or Defend Face up, Face down. This battle's to the end Face up, Face down. Stay on guard Face up, Face down. Play your strongest card_

"This way," the Pokemon said, turning around and headed off.

"Hey, Thunder," another Pokemon, a green female Pikachu, walked over to the other mouse-like Pokemon. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But, we have to.. At least for now.. Come on, let's go."

_My arena waits us all_ _I built it myself, it is just down the hall_ _I wish this day hadn't come so fast_ _You see I truly wanted your pain to last_

The two of them got out their decks and got ready to duel.

"You ready Thunder-boy?"

"More than ready.." Thunder replied.

"Then let's begin."

_Face up, Face down. Attack or Defend_ _Face up, Face down. This battle's to the end_ _Face up, Face down. Stay on guard_ _Face up, Face down. Play your strongest card_

Thunder gritted his teeth as the attack hit his monster, making it blow up into little pieces of data. The Pikachu glared at the older Pokemon on the other side of the battle feild.

"Poor little Thunder-boy.. After you all out of ticks?"

"N-no!"

_Damnit! How did he know what card I was going to use and pick the right card to get rid of my monster with? _he thought, growling under his breath.

_All your cunning strategies, all the tricks you try_ _Look like merely child's play to my Millennium Eye_ _Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your turn Thunder-boy_

Thunder growled, closing his eyes. There had to be a way to beat him! He couldn't loose to him! He just couldn't!

The Pokemon across from him smirking, knowing he had the younger Pokemon beat at their little duel.

_What's wrong now you look so sad?_ _Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad_ _Those you love have told me so_ _And soon my friends, you too will know_

Thunder dropped to the ground, shaking, his cards cluched in his right paw. He was down to only 200 life points. If he was attacked two more times, then it would be over. He'd loose the duel... and his soul.

There was nothing he could do know. He was good as beat.

_Let's play the game_ _I'm sure you all know how_ _But watch yourselves my foolish friends_ _You're all in my world now_

The Pokemon across from the Pikachu chuckled, putting a card down and watched as it appeared. Thunder looked up, trying to stop himself from shaking. He could do this.. He could win.. He glanced over at his friends, who, were cheering him on. The Pikachu smiled, feeling a bit better now.

_Face up, Face down. Attack or Defend_ _Face up, Face down. This battle's to the end_ _Face up, Face down. Stay on guard_ _Face up, Face down. Play your strongest card_

Thunder looked at the four cards in his right paw. He had four out of five of the cards he needed. He needed to buy some time, or else he'd loose in the next turn.

"I play Swords of Releaving Light! That makes your monsters not able to attack for three turns!" the Pikachu said, grinning.

The other Pokemon shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. There's no way you can win. You're finished, Thunder-boy.."

"We'll see about that!"

_Face up, Face down. Attack or Defend_ _Face up, Face down. This battle's to the end_ _Face up, Face down. Stay on guard_ _Face up, Face down. Play your strongest card_

_This is it, _Thunder thought. _If the next card I pull isn't the one I need, I'm gonna loose my soul!_

_"Don't give up Thunder," _the voice of Shade, the Raichu that lived inside of his puzzle appeared as a ghost beside him. _"You are your friends who are cheering and counting on you. You mustn't give up. Your brother's soul is in the cards he gave you. You must believe in the Heart of the Cards, Thunder."_

_"True.. Wait.. How come you didn't take over the duel for me?"_

The Raichu shrugged. _"I dunno. You seemed angry enough to want to do it on your own.."_

_"If I loose, then I loose my soul! And I'll never get Sparky back!"_

_"Relax aibou. Don't give up hope. You'll win."_

_"B-but..-"_

"What's wrong Thunder-boy?" the other Pokemon smirked, looking at the Pikachu. "Ain't you going to make your move?"

Thunder looked up from talking with Shade to the other Pokemon. He cut off the mind-link with the black Raichu and then looked at his deck of cards.

_Sparky... I believe in you.. In your cards.. And the heart inside of them.._

The shiny Pikachu pulled the next and last card before the swords would disappear and then the other monsters could attack, and finish him. The mouse-like Pokemon's eyes widen as he got the card that he needed to win the duel!

"This is it!" Thunder shouted. "The duel's over with this card! I summon the lengardy card, Exodia!" (AN:... I spelled that wrong, I know, but blah! Don't judge me!)

The large monster appeared on the feild and the Pikachu ordered it to attack, and it did, taking the rest of the evil Pokemon's life points right down to zero.

Thunder cheered. "I did it! I did it! I won!"

_"I told you Aibou.." Shade_ chuckled, patting the younger Pokemon on his back.

_"Thanks for beliving in me.."_

_"You're welcome.." _the Raichu told him before disappearing back into the puzzle.

Thunder chuckled and ran over to where his friends were waiting for him. As soon as he got there, everyone gave him a hug and said that he did a good job on beating the evil Pokemon.

XXX

Thunder laid on his bed of moss back in Pikachu Village. Just as the evil Pokemon had said, which was surprising to everyone, Sparky's soul had been returned back to his body. The Shiny Pikachu sighed and rolled over in his bed.

Shade appeared before him in a ghost-looking way. "You okay, Aibou?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

The Raichu set down beside him once the smaller Pokemon set up so that he could. "What about?"

"The battle today."

The black-furred Pokemon nodded understanding. "Ah, I see... Still worried, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Thunder looked up at him. "I won, but barely. If I lost that duel today, then everything that you, me, and everyone else did to get that far, would have been for nothing. And Sparky would still be gone."

"But you won," the older eletric-type pointed out. "So stop worrying and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Right.." The Pikachu sighed and laid back down in the bed of moss. "Night Shade."

"Night Aibou," Shade replied, before he disappeared once more.


End file.
